


I Want You So Much, But I Hate Your Guts

by awfulhospital



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ableist Language, Black Romance, Blackrom, F/M, Hateshipping, Oneshot, Other, PWP, Pitch Romance, Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, ableism probably, black meucro, hatelove, meucro - Freeform, pitch crush, pitch meucro, short fic, sorry aaaaaaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfulhospital/pseuds/awfulhospital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"WHAT?"</p><p>Meulin cocked her head to the side, frowning in confusion as the obnoxious violetblood made exaggerated facial expressions at her, seeming to be trying to communicate something. "I CAN'T SEE WHAT YOU'RE SAYING WHEN YOU DO THAT, ASSHOLE."</p><p> </p><p>TL;DR: Cronus is totally Meulin's bitch and she dominates the hell out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You So Much, But I Hate Your Guts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nebulababe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulababe/gifts).



> This is for my QPP, Meu, because there aren't enough Pitch MeuCro fics out there (Love you, Meu! )
> 
> The title is a line from the song "Landfill" by DAUGHTER.
> 
> Also I borrowed the phrase "pawmpous pond scum" from Meu since it's just such a fitting name for Cronus.
> 
> (This is the first smut I've actually written as a narrative so I'm sorry if it sucks!)

"WHAT?"

Meulin cocked her head to the side, frowning in confusion as the obnoxious violetblood made exaggerated facial expressions at her, seeming to be trying to communicate something. "I CAN'T SEE WHAT YOU'RE SAYING WHEN YOU DO THAT, ASSHOLE." She really wished she hadn't accepted this pawmpous pond scum's invitation to meet at his hive, even if he was insuffurably attractive in the most irritating way....

Cronus winced and covered his auricular sponge clot fins with both hands. "A'ight babe, no need to yell about it. Ya might wanna savwe ya vwoice for later, if ya knowv vwhat I mean," he said, grinning at his own comment. "And by that of course," he continued, completely unaware that his words were falling on deaf ears,"I mean that you and I... should go somewvhere more privwate."

Meulin growled, cursing Cronus' inability to take a hint and praying that her next words would actually be heard by him. "WHY WOULD I NEED TO GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU? YOU'RE A BULLY AND A COWARD. THE ONLY PLACE I WANT TO BE IS AS FUR AWAY FUR-OM YOU AS PAWSIBLE." That was a lie, but he didn't need to know that. He really, really didn't. His ego was already so over-inflated it could pop at any second. If only there was someone nearby who was willing to burst his gross, entitled bubble. Oh, wait.

"C'mon doll, don't be like that." Cronus raised his hands in a gesture of mock-surrender, taking a few cautious steps toward the other troll. She just huffed loudly and turned her head away, taking this opportunity to examine the posters covering the walls of his respiteblock. Unsurprisingly, they were full of barely-dressed trolls and shitty indie bands she'd never heard of. Typical. She really wasn't sure why she'd expected anything else from this prick.

"YOUR TASTE IN INTERIOR DESIGN IS WAY LACKING," she commented, turning back toward the violetblood and flushing a bit when she saw how close he'd gotten. Stupid fucking Cronus with his stupid fucking attractive face. He said something but she missed it, too distracted by the way his lips were moving, now only a foot or so from her own.

"WHAT?"

"I said, ' _Nooiicee rummblleeesphheerrees_ '," he repeated, dragging out each syllable as if that would help her hear him any better.

"YOU'RE SO GROSS," Meulin responded, making a face at his vulgarity.

He smirked, only serving to irritate her further. "Hey, ya'knovw ya lovwe me."

That was it, the straw that broke the proverbial humpbeast's back.

The oliveblood's mouth seemingly moved forward of its own accord, mashing itself against the other troll's in what was more an act of aggression than a kiss. Cronus made a noise of surprise and staggered backward a few steps, unprepared for the strength of the smaller meowbeast-girl. Meulin reached up and pushed at his shoulders, forcing him to trip backward into his concupiscent platform. Sprawled on his back, with his hair a mess and a slightly frightened look in his eyes he looked - well, he looked good enough to eat.

"I HATE YOU... SO MUCH," she muttered, leaning over the highblood and bracing her hands against the mattress. Cronus swallowed against his dry throat and raised an eyebrow at her, feeling his bulge unsheath with the low, threatening tone of her voice.

"I hate you too, doll," he snarked back to her. And then, after a moment's hesitation, "Vwell? Are you gonna fuck me or wvhat?"

Meulin bared her teeth and leaned down, pressing her lips to Cronus' with a roughness she'd reserved for him. She tried to channel all her frustration and hate and desperation for this moment into the movement of her lips, the way her nails dug in and left light scrapes against the inside of his wrists, the way her legs straddled him and pinned him down with all her weight. He was awful and barely deserving of her hate, much less the effort she'd put into this meeting, with all her subtle provocations and jeers leading up to tonight. "I really, really despise you," she murmured in his sponge clot before leaning back on her calves to take in the sight below her. His shirt was pulled up, exposing his torso up to his first row of gills. His face flushed a bright violet and his hair was in his eyes, giving him more of an "edgy emo" look than he normally went for. The thought made her snort, giggling a bit at his affronted expression.

"Is there somethin' funny about the vway I look?" He grumbled, looking away from her in embarrassment.

"OH, ALWAYS," she laughed, sitting up further and reaching a hand for his belt buckle, "BUT YOUR HAIR ESPECIALLY RIGHT MEOW."

Cronus' brows furrowed in concern as he tried to ignore the frantically squirming bulge in his pants for the better sake of conversation. "Vwait, WVHAT? Wvhat's wrong vwith my hair?"

Meulin didn't answer this, too busy with the zipper of the violetblood's pants. She tugged at his pants, looking back up at his face and tugged again, gesturing for him to lift his hips. He quickly complied, allowing her to pull his pants down to his knees before reaching down and palming his mostly-unsheathed bulge, which was by now having some sort of spastic fit in his underwear. Cronus moaned, lifting his hips off the concupiscent platform to follow the teasing, light strokes the midblood was using on his bulge.

"Please," he begged, grabbing her forearm and prompting her to look up,"Please don't fuckin' tease me, I'm gonna die, Meulin. You're gonna kill me and then I'm gonna be double-dead please just fuck me, GLUB'S SAKE," he babbled through gritted teeth. Meulin kept a thoughtful expression for a second, as if seriously considering it and then grinned viciously down at her kismesis.

"YOU'LL BE FINE. YOU'RE SO EASY, COMING THIS UNDONE WITH JUST A LITTLE TEASING...."

The midblood trailed off, uncaptchaloguing her favorite handcuffs from her sylladex and leaning over the highblood to fit them on his wrists, carefully threading them through the headboard. He was moving around too much for her taste. She preferred her prey completely immobilized. Besides, the fucker was probably getting off on it. She glanced down for a second as she made the last few adjustments aaaand - yep, the fucker was getting off on it. She leaned back again, climbing off the platform to pull the other troll's pants and underwear all the way off and holy shit he was worked up. It was actually getting irritating to see him so aroused. How dare he have all the fun without her? She'd have to punish him for it.

"HEY, DICKWEED," Meulin called, making sure she had his full attention. Cronus' eyes opened, trailing over her body hungrily.

"WE'RE DOING THIS AT MY PACE." She punctuated this statement by bending over and pulling her socks all the way off. Then her skirt. Then her shirt. She stopped to look back at the violetblood, who was now straining at the handcuffs, muttering curses. She smirked at him and slowly - torturously so, he thought - pulled off her bra and underwear. Climbing back onto the platform to straddle his lap, she carefully pulled her equally-aroused bulge away from his and knelt with her nook just out of reach.

He pulled on his restraints with a muttered, "Fuckin' hell, I'm gonna die."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU WERE SAYING ABOUT NOT TEASING MEW?" Meulin questioned with a smirk, dragging the lips of her nook across the head of his bulge.

"Shit please," he pleaded,"please just fuck me, fuckin' nail me PLEASE. I am not abovwe beggin' right novw; I'll do vwhatevwa' you wvant, just please lemme cum."

The oliveblood grinned in excitement. "JUST A SECOND." She reached behind herself and gasped, feeling the intrusion of her own fingers where they disappeared into herself. Where he was going to disappear into her. He swallowed hard against the dryness of anticipation in his throat, unbelieving that he was lucky enough to score with Meulin, of all trolls. She had to be the freakiest one he knew and she got as loud as she wanted, if Kurloz's word was anything to go by. And holy fuck was he believing it. Hard as she was trying to keep her composure, the midblood couldn't help herself for letting out a few moans as she fucked herself on her fingers. After what seemed an eternity to the highblood, she finally pulled out of her nook with a tacky noise, leaning down enough to finally  _finally_ allow him to enter her. And holy  _fuck_ she was wet. Way wetter than he'd thought, way wetter than she'd sounded. And the  _noises_ she was making. Cronus was sure that particular combination of moaning and panting was downright illegal, if just for how fucking hot it sounded.

"Glub. Damn you're hot," he panted, waiting for her to adjust to his length. The midblood paused, looking down at this mess of a troll, before smirking and rolling her hips against his.

"I KNOW."

She leaned down to kiss him again, nicking his lip in the process and breaking the skin. Olive and violet blood mixed and became brown on their mouths as they moved in time with each other, Meulin's hips picking up speed with each roll of her hips; her hands gripped tighter and tighter at the platform sheets as his threatened to break her favorite toy. The oliveblood broke away from the kiss, leaning up toward the other's sponge clot and quietly saying, "I absolutely detest you."

He orgasmed like a man being struck by lightning, his body convulsing twice before he finally came down and laid back against the pillows. Meulin followed shortly after with a cry that he swore could be heard from outside. She pulled off of his bulge, hers already limp, and flopped down on the platform next to him.

"YOU'RE WELCOME."


End file.
